Akatsuki, the Birdkids, and Us
by Rei Monosashi
Summary: hi, I'm Neko chan and I'm using Rei's account, anyways, this is a crossover story with the akatsuki, me and my friends, and max and her flock. its going to have four different stories. I'm neko aka Zetsu's little Cannibal XD


The flock flew over the overcrowded city of Tokyo. "Wow! Max, can we please go?" Gazzy asked watching the city excitedly.  
Max glanced at Fang, he gave his rare smile, " Okay, but everyone stay close, its really crowded down there."everyone cheered and followed Max down to an unpopulated area. Only to be confronted by a person in a black hoodie.  
" Get out of our town bird-sans!" the five-nine tall person with a naruto shoulder bag stepped up.  
Max growled," Why should we?"  
The person threw back their hood to reveal a beanie with red clouds on it that covered calico cat hair. The hair was short but the bangs covered their eyes and crooked glasses. The beanie was shaped oddly, like the person had cat ears underneath it, " Because this town belongs to us. The Akatsuki."  
Three more people appeared wearing different clothes than the first person but they had something with red clouds on it.  
Fang snorted, " Whats that, a gay group of short men?"  
" For your information," The tallest one said, who happened to be a girl with long black hair and pale skin," Only two of us are short. And we're all girls."  
Max snickered," Are you sure that one is?" she pointed to the one with the beanie.  
The shortest one spoke up, " We think so, but she acts so much like a guy sometimes, we worry about her sanity."  
" Hey, i am a girl, i just really hate dresses and being ladylike!"  
" You could be Max's twin if you had wings." Nudge giggled.  
The four girls grew quiet.  
Nuged gasped, "Oops. I wasn't supposed to say that."  
Angel giggled, " Its okay Nudge, Neko-chan, Rei-chan, Makou-chan, and Yotsuba-chan all have secrets too."  
The chocolate skinned one snarled, " Damn mindreaders, don't know when to mind their own business."  
Max growled at her," Leave Angel alone."  
"What am i thinking now?" A voice sounded behind the two, who were glaring at eachother.  
Everyone turned around and found the person with the beanie and Angel crouching with eachother,  
" Neko-chan is thinking that she wants ice-cream and fries right now. Also that shes thinking about ditching this whole thing and sleeping somewhere high above tokyo." Angel relayed what she was reading from the girl, Neko.  
" Why's your name Neko?" Gazzy asked, crouching with them.  
Neko smiled at him, showing sharp pointy teeth," If you guys can take my beanie from me, i'll show you."  
Gazzy gave Max a pleading look.  
Neko continued, " But, the other three won't give up without a fight either."  
" You mean, they have secrets too?" Iggy asked, looking directly at neko through blind eyes.  
Neko smiled, looking like a cheshire cat, " Well nii-san, we all have secrets, it just depends on how well you keep them."  
She clicked her tongue and the other three girls disappeared into the surrounding trees.  
Neko jumped backwards, her voice carrying, " Let the chase begin."  
Fang huffed," This is going to take a while."  
" I call Neko-chan! Iggy, your coming with me!" Gazzy pulled him with him into the forest, going in the direction the girl disappeared in.  
" Lets go Max." Fang said, walking off.  
" You two be careful." Max said to Angel and Nudge.  
They nodded.  
...

Neko watched the blind one and the smelly one from the safety of the trees. Hm, hes kinda cute, Neko thought watching iggy fiddle with something. A howl sounded from her right. Yotsuba!  
Neko jumped to another branch, unintentionally startling some birds.  
"Found you!" Gazzy said, appearing behind her.  
Neko turned around, Iggy was smirking in triumphant.  
She had the sudden urge to wipe that smirk off his face, grinning like an idiot. She leaned forward and kissed him, when he stiffened with shock she whispered in his ear, " But you haven't caught me."  
Gazzy watched as Neko fell from the trees and back up to Iggy's dazed face. "Iggy, did she just kiss you?"  
"I believe she did." Iggy said, touching his lips in awe.  
Gazzy shook his head.  
...

" So let me get this straight, your half wolf. And you weren't created by scientists?" Max asked, disbelief in her voice.  
" Yup. Never heard of werewolves, my clan comes from the swamps of new orleans. But my mom come here when she had me so i wouldn't have to be the alphas mate. Man do i want to kill him." Yotsuba muttered, her face becoming scary and her wolf ears and tail sagging.  
" Yotsuba!" Neko burst into the clearing, " Her bangs flying long enough for max to see her ocean blue eyes.  
" So your eyes are blue?" Max asked as Neko stared at them.  
Neko nodded, giving her full attention to Yotsuba, " They didn't hurt you did they?"  
Yotsuba shook her head, and smiled," Jump."  
Neko jumped high into the air, barely dodging Gazzy's attempt to grab her.  
Neko landed perfectly beside Yotsuba.  
" What are you, a ninja?" Gazzy asked, Iggy standing behind him with a dazed expression.  
Yotsuba started laughing, " Neko is a ninja, but in her own way since she wasn't trained. Just watch out for her cheshire cat grin. It usually means shes about to use a ridiculous move to get away. And by the look on your friends face, I can tell she already has."  
Max gasped, " What'd she do to him?"  
Neko was gone by the time they turned to her. Yotsuba just laughed.  
Gazzy sighed, " Neko-chan kissed him."  
This made Yotsuba stop laughing," Did you say she kissed him?"  
Gazzy nodded and Yotsuba stood, " I must leave, but the blind one might want to watch his back. Neko's smell is on him and if HE smells it. You might die very soon." Yotsuba disappeared.  
Max glanced at Fang, " This sounds weird." Fang nodded. ...

Makou cursed as the two little kids landed on her.  
" We got you Makou-chan!" The little angelic mindreader cheered.  
Makou huffed and removed her jacket and stuck out her tongue.  
Nudge muffled her scream, but Neko and Max still heard it.  
Makou's tongue slithered in and out of her mouth, the purple snake scales on her shoulders that went into her shirt were shining in the sun.  
" What? You never seen a snake before?" Makou asked, " And don't stare, birds are my favorite snack."  
" Mine too." Neko came out of the trees licking her lips and smiling crazily.  
" Don't threaten her and Nudge stop staring its rude." Max and Fang came out of the forest with Fang at her heels.  
Neko sniffed," So you caught the snake and the wolf. You still have to catch the other two."  
Neko jumped into the trees for the unth time.  
Max sighed, " And i wanted to ask about HIM."  
Makou gasped, " Where did you here about HIM?"  
"From the wolf." Fang answered.  
Makou groaned, " Which one of you did she kiss, cause their in a lot of danger." Makou's eyes narrowed on something far away.  
" I see the blind one then." Makou also disappeared.  
" What is with these chicks and disappearing?" Max asked no one in particular. The other three just shrugged.

Neko sniffed at the wind. The blind one and the smelly one had found Rei and were holding her down while trying to pull off her hood. Neko jumped to the forest floor and ran. Breaking out into the clearing she was instantly caught by a strong grip and pulled against a strong chest.  
Gazzy bounced into her vision, so that meant the blind one was the one holding her, " Ah hah, i was right. You always come to check on your friends once they've been caught. But now that we caught the fox, we now have you."  
Neko grinned, but as Gazzy reached for her beanie, she paniced and started to thrash around.  
" Put me down!" Neko started to scream as Iggy picked her up to stop her from thrashing.  
" Please put her down!" Rei cried out, trying to pull Neko from Iggy's grip.  
Iggy let her down and Rei took neko into her arms. Neko was shaking with terror.  
Iggy and Gazzy were staring at them in horror.  
Gazzy took a step forward and Neko coward into Rei.  
Rei looked up at them as Makou appeared to take Neko away from her.  
She took a step towards them, " Its not your fault, but Neko can't be held from behind or picked up. and she won't let us touch her beanie either. Cats are very cautious creatures and she has to be extra catious since shes being hunted by a very evil man."  
" Why does he want her?" Iggy asked.  
"Because she is the last of the cat shifters." Rei explained.  
" Whats a cat shifter?" Gazzy asked.  
Rei smiled, " A cat shifter can turn into any type of feline. Ranging from tigers and lions to lynxs and alley cats."  
Gazzy tapped his chin, " So the rest of you can't do full transformations?"  
Rei smirked," We can, but only on specific days. And no not like a werewolf." Rei said dully. She glanced behind her to make sure Makou had taken Neko away and started to disappear too.  
" You all are welcome to stay with us tonight. We actually have a home at the highest building in Tokyo since Neko loves high places."  
Gazzy watched her go while Iggy listened to her go. Then they turned to find the rest of the flock. Angel had tears in her eyes, probably from seeing what had happened to Neko in Rei's mind.  
Max sighed and smiled at everyone, " Come on lets enjoy the rest of the day. We can meet the Akatsuki again later."

Neko stared up at the starry night through the open roof above her room, the other tree couldn't stand the winters, but Neko had a bed full of her ancestors pelts that had been passed down through the generations. She sighed and rubbed her head against the magnificent, shiny black pelt of her mother.

Something passed over her roof, birds. _Ah, since my room is dark, they can't see me._ Neko thought, uncurling herself and stretching. Feeling comfortable enough in her tank top and black gym shorts, she jumped onto the roof silently.

Creeping up behind the emo of the flock as they landed on the roof, she jumped on Fang's back, "Emo-kun! Why are you so Emo!"

Neko got off of him quickly as he reached to throw her off him and landed next to Angel on all fours.

" Neko-chan! Your ears are so cute!" Angel cheered flying up to pet Neko's ears.

Neko purred and rubbed her cheek against Angel's, " Angel-san is so nice."

"Please stop purring, it's annoying." Makou muttered, she had been sitting on the roof of the building when the flock had shown up.

Neko chuckled and pulled away from Angel, who was trying to get to convince Neko to change into a fluffy house cat.

Angel growled in fustration," Why aren't my powers working on you?"

" Sorry little mindreader, I'm a free spirit. You can't control me or the others." Neko patted Angel's head.

Angel muttered angrily," But I can read your mind."

" Come on in. I made chocolate-chip cookies." Makou started down a random ladder that just happened to lead into their apartment.

Max cheered," Those are my favorite!"

They all went down and had chocolate-chip cookies and milk before they arranged sleeping arrangements. Since wolves only share with other wolves, Yotsuba's room was out of the equation. Neko never let anyone in her room since it had the pelts and all Neko's treasures, and Rei and Makou had their own rooms. It was decided Max and Fang could take makou's room and Nudge, Angel, Rei, and Makou could share Rei's room. Iggy and Gazzy could take the two couches in the living room.

When they were getting ready for bed and Neko had retreated to her room, Angel asked the question evedryone was wandering, " Why doesn't Neko-chan like being held from behind?"

Makou sighed, sitting indian style on the floor, she waited for everyone to be seated.

" The man who is after Neko was also the man chosen to help bring the cat-shifter population up. Her people had given Neko the choice of finding someone else if she wanted."

" Did she?" nudge asked.

Makou nodded, " she fell for a demon, the brother of Neko's half angel half mage best friend. But eight months ago, she disappeared. So the mixed girl's brother came to Neko for help. It was kinda a love at first sight thing. Thr hunterdidn't like this so he caught Neko alone one time and tried to... You get the point."

Rei growled and Yotsuba howled, " He will pay for what he tried to do to our pack sister."

Makou smiled so darkly that the flock shivered.

" What happened next?" Max asked.

" The demon saved her in time, but the hunter went on a rampage and killed her clan. Before I tell you the next part, I need to give you some info." Makou paused for dramatic effect," The cat-shifters each ahve a pelt that allows them to change, if someone takes that pelt, they can control the cat-shifter."

" So its like a selkie?" Iggy asked.

Rei nodded," Yup, but the hunter doesn't have any of the pelts."

" Then who does?" Max asked.

Yotsuba smiled brightly," Why Neko does of course, she even has her ancestors pelts."

" So wheres Neko's pelt?" Angel asked.

" We don't know. But anyway, back to the story," Makou cut in," After the hunter went on his rampage, the demon tried to stop him and ended up stuck in the hunter's blade. Unable to be freed unless Neko gives herself to the hunter, or the hunter dies by the demon's sister's hand.

Angel sighed," Wish we knew where the sister was."

" Me too." Neko sighed.'

Everyone jumped and Neko just stared at them.

" When did you get here?" Iggy asked.

Neko got up," What are you talking about? I've been in my room the whole night."

The flock and the other Akatsuki members watched her leave in an emo mood, crawling into her room and closing the door without a sound.

Max got up," Its been decided. We're going to help you guys, since rapists are just bad juju."'

Fang burst out laughing, causing everyone to stare at him. He sobered quickly and said with a straight face," Bad juju."

The night ended with everyone's laughter fading into snores.

Neko woke to someone straddling her. She opened her eyes only to scream at what she saw. Her scream was muffled by the gag stuffed in her mouth.

" Now now, you wouldn't want your friends getting hurt now would you?" The silkily sweet voice of the hunter made her gag.

His breath smelled of candy and whiskey, not a good combination.

" neko-chan are you okay in there?" Makou's voice came from the otherside of the door.

Neko could tell they smelled something off as she heard Yotsuba sniffing at the door. Her door was busteddown and her three best friends rushed in, only to stop at the sight of teh hunter holding a really deadly looking blade up to Neko's throat.

" i could just kill her right now." the hunter smirked, petting Neko's soft ears.

Makou hissed," Get away from her youi bastard!"

" Or we'll be having mangy cat for breakfast!" Yotsuba added.

The hunter clucked his tongue and glanced at Neko," Your friends need to learn some manners."

Rei glanced up and saw the flock hovering quietly down from Neko's clear roof, well nonexcistant roof.

" Even if you kill me, the only way to bring the demon back is if she gives herself to me, either thator you could go looking for his lost sister."

" You mean me?" A beautiful voice said from behind him.

They turned and stared at the girl with long, black wild hair and stormy grey eyes that were gkaring at the hunter.

" Nyan? But how?" neko cried, spitting out the gag.

" Iggy and his flock saved me a couple weeks ago. Oh and little sister, please don't kiss Iggy anymore. i claimed him." Nyan smirked,her broadsword appeared as her attention returned to the hunter.

The hunter threw Neko onto her bed and charged Nyan," Neko is mine, she was given to me!"

Nyan parried his attacks and growled as she sliced his thigh open," neko was given the option to find love, you were her option if she couldn't find it."

" She is mine!" The hunter shouted and rushed the grey eyed girl, letting his guard down for her to slide her sword in his open chest.

" She was never yours." A deep, masculine voice said as a shining light appeared next to the hunter's blade.

With his last dying breath, the hunter glared at the half black half white, green haired, golden eyed man as he walked to Neko's bed.

Neko stared at the man," Zetsu?"

Zetsu spread his arms and smiled at Neko.

" Zetsu!" Neko jumped into his arms, tears sliding down her face as he kissed her deeply.

Nyan pushed the flock up out the roof and closed it on her way out as Makou pushed Yotsuba and Rei out, they had started crying at the touching scene.

Neko pulled back," I thought I was never going to see you again." (yay for cliches)

Zetsu tumbled her onto the bed," Well, your seeing me now. Shall we continue the mating ceremony to make it official?"

Neko smiled and let him roll her onto her back.

The flock and the Akatsuki were on the roof, since noises could be heard from neko's room.

Yotsuba sighed wistfully," Happy endings may be cliched, butwhen its involving neko, its sweet and makes me happy."

" Its a good thing you guys happened to save me from the School, otherwise, my brother would still be stuck in the hunter's blade." Nyan was standing next to Iggy and holding his hand.

Makou cocked her head, " You were held prisoner by a bunch of evil teachers for eight months?"

The flock stared at her while Nyan laughed her ass off.

" No Makou, the School is a facility where scientists create people like Max and her flock." Nyan explained.

Max grunted, " how hace you not heard of it since people like you don't exist."

Rei chuckled," Of course people like us exist. Your scientists just haven't looked hard enough to find us. Like vampires, they live among the humans without getting noticed."

Fang scoffed, " Vampires don't exist."

" Don't insult us." One guy said as he appeared with two others.

He had black hair with red tips and bright green eyes. The guy on his right had long black hair that was tied back and lines that made him look older. The one on theleft was wearing an eyepatch that covered his left eye and he had short spikey hair. They were all wearing black jackets with red clouds on them.

" Finally you guys get here." Yotsuba said, jumping on the guy with the eyepatch.

" Tobi-san, Itachi-san, Ash-san! good timing, Zetsu's back and so is Nyan." Yotsuba explained at she grappled with Tobi for his eyepatch.

Ash smiled at the flock," S you think we were created by the same scientists you were created by?"

Nudge nodded," Unless you can prove us differently."

Ash nodded," I'm over two thoudand years old. I could tell you any amount of information, but you could easily get that from the internet or text books. So whhy doesn't the little mind reader just read my mind like she is now?"

Angel gasped as the vampire turned towards her with fangs bared.

" i don't like other telepaths reading, ecspecially when I can sense you doing it."

Angel gasped and fell on her butt," You didn't have to shut me out so rudely."

Ash's smile just widened," Its even ruder to read minds, I only let you so I can test your abilities."

Fang stepped forward to help Angel up as a winged man and a guy dressed in all black landed on the roof.

Yotsuba ditched Tobi and jumped on the winged manm, who swung her around then started making out with her.

The man dressed in all black sighed and walked up to Makou, " Neko downstairs?"

" Yes, but you don't want to go down there." Makou said in a monotone.

Max growled," Whats with all these people showing up?"

Rei chuckled," The rest of the Akatsuki of course, the more emo than Fang guy is itachi, the one with the eyepatch is Tobi, the fallen angel is Hidan, this ninja dude is neko's brother Kakuzu, the old vampire is Ash, who appears to be missing his pikachu, and the blue skinned shark guy that is climbing onto the roof now is Kisame, the Akatsuki shark-shifter."

Kisame pulled himself onto the roof with one arm and hefted five bags up after him," Could've called and told me I was going to have to climb up the damned building."

Itachi walked over and grabbed some bags, " Stop complaining."

" Food tat I didn't have to cook!" Makou cheered, making the flock jump and stare at her like she was some poisonous snake that was about to bite them.

" Can Tobi go downstairs and get Neko-chan and Zetsu-san?" Tobi asked, making the flock stare at him like he was retarded.

Yotsuba tilted her head to the side," Yup, right now their just talking about how much they missed eachother."

Tobi started down the ladder, falling by accident.

" What is he, retarded or something?" Fang asked.

A little white spider landed at his feet and exploded. Rei laughed at Fang's surprised look as the flock got into defense position, " Looks like Sasori and Deidara are here."

Everyone looked up to see a gigantic clay bird flying towards them.

" Only I'm allowed to make fun of Tobi, un." A long blond haired guy said as he and a short redheaded guy jumped off the bird. It disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Fang smirked," Watcha gonna do about it tranny?"

" hey! Thats my tranny twin your insulting!" Neko said, appearing at the top of the ladder.

" Sasori!" Rei cheered and jumped in his arms, making Deidara gag and move away.

Neko gasped," Ash, you forgot your pikachu again! How could you! He's your best friend and so cute and cuddly! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Ash turned red and yelled," For the last time, I don't have a pikachu!"

" How dare you disown him! Go sit in your emo corner until I let you out!" Neko pointed to a corner of the roof.

Ash crossed his arms and gave her an 'I'm older than you look'.

There was a puff of smoke and suddenly, there was a huge tiger where Neko had been standing. It gave a huge roar. Ash was instantly in the emo corner writing emo poetry. Neko changed back and started laughing.


End file.
